Red Bull
Red Bull is an energy drink sold by Austrian company Red Bull GmbH, created in 1987. In terms ofMARKET share, Red Bull is the highest-selling energy drink in the world, with 5.387 billion cans sold in 2013.[1][2][3][4] Austrian entrepreneur Dietrich Mateschitz was inspired by an existing energy drink named Krating Daeng (Thai: กระทิงแดง, Thai pronunciation: [kràtʰiŋ dɛːŋ]), which was first invented and sold in Thailand. He took this idea, modified the ingredients to suit the tastes of westerners,[5] and, in partnership withChaleo Yoovidhya,FOUNDED Red Bull GmbH in Chakkapong, Thailand. In Thai, daeng means red, and krating is the reddish-brown muscle-bound bovine called a "gaur", an animal slightly larger than the bison. Red Bull is sold in a tall and slim blue-silver can, while Krating Daeng is in aGOLD shorter can.[6] The two are different products, produced separately. The Red Bull company slogan is "Red Bull gives you wings" (occasionally "No Red Bull, no wings"),[7] and the product isMARKETED through advertising, events (Red Bull Cliff Diving World Series, Red Bull Air Race, Red Bull Crashed Ice), sports team ownerships (RB Leipzig, FC Red Bull Salzburg, Red Bull Brasil, New York Red Bulls, Red Bull Racing, Scuderia Toro Rosso), celebrity endorsements, and music, through its record label Red Bull Records.[8] Energy drinks have been associated with health risks, such as masking the effects of intoxication when consumed with alcohol,[9] and excessive or repeated consumption can lead to cardiac and psychiatric conditions.[10][11] Energy drinks have the effects caffeine and sugar provide, but there is little or no evidence that the wide variety of other ingredients have any effect.[12] History In front of the Potala Palace, Tibet: a model of Red Bull in Chinese version is displayed. In 1976, Chaleo Yoovidhya introduced a drink called Krating Daeng in Thailand, which means "redgaur" in English. It was inspired by the tonic Lipovitan, whose prime ingredient is taurine, and was popular among Thai truckDRIVERS and laborers. After visiting Thailand in 1982, Dietrich Mateschitzdiscovered that Krating Daeng helped cure his jet lag.[13] In 1984, Mateschitz co-founded Red Bull GmbH with Yoovidhya and turned it into a global brand. Red Bull was founded by each partnerINVESTING $500,000 of savings and taking a stake in the new company. Yoovidhya and Mateschitz each held a 49% share of the new company. They gave the remaining 2% to Yoovidhya's son Chalerm, but it was agreed that Mateschitz would run the company.[14] The product was launched in Austria in 1987. In 1992, the product expanded to international markets: Hungary and Slovenia.[15] It entered the United States via California in 1997[15] and the Middle East in 2000.[16] In 2008, Forbes magazine listed both Chaleo and Mateschitz as the 250th richest people in the world with an estimated net worth of $4 billion.[17][18] Red Bull is headquartered in Fuschl am See, an Austrian village of 1500 inhabitants near Salzburg. In South East Asia, Red Bull and Krating Daeng are often confused for one another as Krating Daeng uses the Red Bull name in their packaging. They are two separate entities marketing for different markets. The main differences are that Red Bull is in a blue silver tall can packaging while theThailand Red Bull or Krating Daeng is in a smaller gold packaging. They differ in terms of tastes as well. Red Bull Energy Drink has less sugar and is carbonated. Ingredients Red Bull contains caffeine, taurine, glucuronolactone (as of 2014, Glucuronolactone is no longer on the Red Bull ingredients list), B vitamins (B3, B5, B6, B12), sucrose, and glucose.[19] To produce Red Bull Sugarfree, sugars sucrose and glucose have been replaced by the sweeteners acesulfame K andaspartame/sucralose.[20] The original Red Bull from Austria (carbonated) has been imported to China since 2014. In addition, the local energy drink brand is also called Red Bull. Red Bulls sold in China have two versions: a regular-strength version in a short, wide, gold-and-red can similar to the Thai drink; and an "extra-strength" version in a taller, thinner, blue-and-silver can more like the western version. Neither Chinese version is carbonated. Health effects Claims about the drink's effects and performance have been challenged on various occasions, with the UK's Advertising Standards Authorityimposing advertising restrictions in 2001 in response to complaints recorded as early as 1997.[21] Energy drinks have the effects caffeine and sugar provide, but there is little or no evidence that the wide variety of other ingredients have any effect.[12] Most of the effects of energy drinks on cognitive performance, such as increased attention and reaction speed, are primarily due to the presence of caffeine.[22] Advertising for energy drinks usually features increased muscle strength and endurance, but there is little evidence to support this in the scientific literature.[23] Energy drinks can mask the influence of alcohol, and a person may misinterpret their actual level of intoxication.[9] Since caffeine and alcohol are both diuretics, combined use increases the risk of dehydration, and the mixture of a stimulant (caffeine) and depressant(alcohol) sends contradictory messages to the nervous system and can lead to increased heart rate and palpitations.[9] Excessive or repeated consumption of energy drinks can lead to cardiac and psychiatric conditions.[10][11] The European Food Safety Authority (EFSA) concluded that exposure to taurine and glucuronolactone at the levels presently used in energy drinks is no safety concern.[24] In a separate analysis, they also concluded that there is insufficient evidence to support a number of commercial health claims about taurine.[25] A review published in 2008FOUND no documented reports of negative or positive health effects associated with the amount oftaurine used in energy drinks, including Red Bull. Caffeine andSUGAR LEVELS in Red Bull are comparable to coffee and fruit juices, respectively.[26] Caffeine The caffeine content of a single can of Red Bull is 80 mg/250 ml (32 mg/100 ml).[27][28] This is about the same as one cup of coffee, or slightly less depending on the brewing method.[29] The actual caffeine level in Red Bull canVARY depending on country, as some countries have legal restrictions on how much caffeine is allowed in drinks. As is the case with other caffeinated beverages, Red Bull drinkers may experience adverse effects as a result of overuse. Excessive consumption may induce mild to moderate euphoria primarily caused by stimulant properties of caffeine and may also induce agitation, anxiety, irritability and insomnia.[30][medical citation needed] [31] The general population of healthy adults is not at risk for potential adverse effects from caffeine if they limit their consumption to 400 mg per day.[32]Consumption of a single energy drink will not lead to excessive caffeine intake, but consumption of two or more drinks in a single day can.[33][medical citation needed] Adverse effects associated with caffeine consumption in amounts greater than 400 mg include nervousness, irritability, sleeplessness, increased urination, abnormal heart rhythms (arrhythmia), and dyspepsia. Consumption also has been known to cause pupil dilationwhen taken with certain antidepressants or SSRIs.[33][medical citation needed] Caffeine dosage is not required to be on the product label for food in the United States, unlike drugs, but some advocates are urging the FDA to change this practice.[34] Market approval and legal status Authorities in France, Denmark, and Norway initially kept Red Bull from being sold domestically.[35] However, as of 2014, it is on sale in all 28 member states of the European Union and in 165 countries around the world. The French food safety agency was concerned about taurine. A Red Bull drink that did not contain taurine was introduced. The French refusal ofMARKET approval was challenged by the European Commission, and partially upheld by the European Court of Justice in 2004.[35] The French food safety agency relented in 2008, because it was unable to prove a definite health risk, taurine-related or not.[36] In 2012, the Kuwaiti Ministry of Commerce banned Red Bull for people under 16 after allegedly causing heart attacks for a 16-year-old and a 21-year-old national squash team player.[37][38][39][40][41][42][43] Litigation In 2013, Red Bull told the Redwell brewery, a Norfolk micro brewery to change its name or face legal action, because it sounded too similar to Red Bull. The eight man brewery in Norwich was told its name could "confuse" customers and "tarnish" its trademark.[44] The two companies reached a settlement permitting Redwell to continue using its name.[45] In 2014, Red Bull faced a $13 million settlement addressing two consumer class action lawsuits in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York.THE LISTED Plaintiffs were Benjamin Careathers, David Wolf, and Miguel Almarez who sued the company for Red Bull'sMARKETING and labeling claiming that the company violated 'express warranty and unjust enrichment' since their products were first launched. The Court hearing took place the morning of May 1, 2015 in an attempt to determine approval for the settlement. Customers that submitted claims then have theOPPORTUNITY to receive a $10 cash reimbursement or Product Option of $15 in Red Bull products[46] within 150 days of the approved appeals.[47] Advertising Red Bull's TAH-1F Cobra helicopter assembled byChuck AaronRed Bull's colours on De Havilland Aviation's ex-Royal Navy de Havilland Sea Vixen.A 2010 Formula 1 car of the Red Bull Racing F1 Team Red Bull's slogan was "it gives you wings" until they were hit with a $13 million class action lawsuit in late 2014.[48] It was later changed to "No Red Bull, no wings"[citation needed]. Red Bull's international marketing campaign targets young men mostly with extreme sports. These range from mountain biking, BMX, motocross, windsurfing, snowboarding, skateboarding, kayaking, rowing, wakeboarding, cliff-diving, surfing, skating, freestyle motocross, rally, Formula 1 racing, to breakdancing. Red Bull uses music and videogames, and has enlisted celebrities, such as Eminem(sponsoring the Red Bull "EmSee Battle Rap championships"). It hosts events like art shows and the "Red Bull Flugtag" (German for FLIGHT day" or "flying day"). Red Bull owns association football teams, with clubs in Austria, Germany, the United States and Brazil featuring the Red Bull trademark in their names. By associating the drink's image with theseACTIVITIES, the company seeks to promote a "cool" public image and raise brand power. The energy drink has created a market for over 150 related types of merchandise.[49] In the PlayStation 3's social gaming platform, PlayStation Home, Red Bull developed its own in-game island, specifically advertising its energy drink and the Red Bull Air Race event (for which the space is named) released in January 2009. In late November 2009, Red Bull produced two new spaces, the Red Bull Illume space, and the Red Bull Beach space featuring the Red Bull Flugtag, both released on the same day. In January 2012, Red Bull released its first personal space called the "Red Bull House of Skate" featuring an indoor skate park. In the video game Worms 3D, Red Bull allows worms to move more quickly than normal. Red Bull isDISPLAYED on virtual track-side billboards during game play and in the opening cinematic in the video game Wipeout 2097. Red Bull House of Art The Red Bull House of Art is an art fellowship program that was launched by Red Bull.[50][51] The program is held in multiple cities, most notably the Red Bull House of Art programs in Detroit,Michigan and São Paulo, Brazil, and the program typically consists of a three-month period during which time six to eight participants will create new artwork with the intent toDISPLAY it in a final exhibition.[52][53] During the fellowship the artists receive unlimited access to the galleries and astipend for art supplies.[54] The program has received criticism as being an "elaborate advertising scheme",[55] as some of the artwork has been used in Red BullADVERTISING CAMPAIGNS.[56] Sports sponsorships and acquisitions *RB Leipzig: a football team currently playing in the German 2. Bundesliga *New York Red Bulls (officially Red Bull New York):[57] a soccer franchise competing in the United States' Major League Soccer *Infiniti Red Bull Racing—a Formula One team based in Milton Keynes, England, World Constructor's ChampionshipWINNER of 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013, and produced the car for the 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013 F1 World Champion Sebastian Vettel. *Red Bull Sailing Team: an Extreme Sailing Series racing team. *Scuderia Toro Rosso (ItalianTRANSLATION of Team Red Bull): Another Formula One team based in Faenza, Italy. *Team Red Bull: a racing team competing in the U.S.-basedSTOCK car racing competition NASCAR Red Bull Racing Team competed in NASCARBEGINNING in 2007. The team ceased operations after the Sprint Cup Series' 2011 season. *FC Red Bull Salzburg: an Austrian football club based in Salzburg and competing in the Austrian Bundesliga *EC Red Bull Salzburg: a member of the Austrian Hockey League based in Salzburg, Austria *EHC Red Bull München: a member of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga based in Munich, Germany *Red Bull Brasil: a football team currently playing in the Brazilian Campeonato Paulista based in Campinas, Brazil *Triple Eight Race Engineering – from 2013, Red Bull will sponsor one of the top V8 Supercar teams. *Red Bull Racing Brasil, a Stock Car Brasil team, since 2007. *Red Bull Ghana: was a Ghanaian professional football club located in Sogakope that played in the Poly Tank Division One League. *StarTale: In 2012, Redbull began sponsoring this professional Starcraft 2 and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive team based in South Korea. *D3W: In 2012, Redbull began sponsoring this professional studio and Marc Diwan co. based in Canada. *Škoda Motorsport rally team *''Call of Duty: On 26 March 2015 Redbull announced its partnership with OpTic Gaming, 1 day before Call of Duty Championships Presented byXbox. Redbull were already sponsoring Matt 'NaDeSHoT' Haag, OpTic Gaming's Team Captain.[58] *Street Fighter: On 14 February 2014 Red Bull signs their first player being France's Marie-Laure "Kayane" Norindr. [59] In Summer 2015, Red Bull signs top SoCal player Darryl "Snake Eyez" Lewis and later top Japanese player Masato "Bonchan" Takahashi. [60][61] Sponsorships Audi A4 DTM, which won the Manufacturers' championship in 2004The Citroën rally car, which won the manufacturers' title in 2008, 2009 and 2010.A Red Bull sponsored racing bikeA Sauber C15 from 1995 inDISPLAY at Red Bull Hangar-7A VW Touareg during the Dakar Rally, which won the event in 2009, 2010 and 2011*Abt Sportsline *Arrows F1 team from 2001 to 2002 *Audi Sport for the A4 DTM *Cacá Bueno's speed record Vectra *Carlin Motorsport Dallara-Renault *Citroën World Rally Team (2008-2012) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe Pikes Peak edition *Hyundai Veloster rallycross car *Iveco Dakar rally trucks *JMB Racing Maserati MC12 GT *KTM road and Dakar rally bikes *Repsol Honda Team *Peugeot 208 T16 *Peugeot 2008 DKR (2015) *Sauber F1 team (1995–2004) *SEAT Sport WTCC team *Škoda Fabia S2000 *Volkswagen Passat DARPA Grand Challenge edition *Andrew Dickson, pro BMX rider *Volkswagen Polo R WRC *Volkswagen Race Touareg Dakar edition *Volkswagen V10 TDI Touaregs Pikes Peak edition Endorsements In 2009, Red Bull added mainstream sport athletes to its roster of sports endorsements. *Reggie Bush, US NFL athlete announced at the 2009 Super Bowl.[62] *Dani Pedrosa, Marc Márquez, and John Reynolds. *Red Bull Junior Team, a program which sponsors young drivers competing in single seater racing. Since 2001 many young drivers developed careers in professional motorsport, with 13 participants having competed in Formula One, including quadruple F1 world champion Sebastian Vettel. *Skijumpers Gregor Schlierenzauer, Thomas Morgenstern, Adam Małysz, and Andreas Goldberger, snowboarders Mark McMorris, Torah Bright and Nathan Johnstone, and skiers Kaya Turski, Lindsey Vonn and Alexis Pinturault. *Red Bull is active in eSports, endorsing the Korean ''StarCraft II team StarTale,[63] and individually sponsoring former StarTale player Bomber.[64] *Dion Phaneuf NHL defenseman, captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs. *Red Bull has also sponsored Call of Duty player Matt Haag, known as "NaDeSHoT", since 2013 as part of their eSports sponsorship program. *Young professional golfer Rickie Fowler. *RacingDRIVER Andrew Jordan. *Drift racingDRIVER "Mad" Mike Whiddett. *Professional Finger-boarder Mike Schneider.[65] *Professional chess player Hikaru Nakamura. [66] [67] Events Red Bull Flugtag Stockholm 2010Red Bull Flugtag Stockholm 2010*Red Bull sports events *Red Bull Battle Grounds: An esportsCOMPETITION in popular video games Dota 2 and''StarCraft 2'' *Red Bull Stratos *Red Bull Cliff Diving World Series *Red Bull Rampage *Red Bull Road Rage *Red Bull King of the Rock Tournament *Red Bull Romaniacs Hard Enduro Rallye *Red Bull Crashed Ice *Red Bull X-Fighters *Red Bull X-Alps *Red Bull Air Race World Championship *Red Bull Flugtag *Red Bull Cape Fear *Red Bull Paperwings *Red Bull Training Grounds[68] *Red Bull Art of Motion *Red Bull BC One *Red Bull Cold Rush[69] *Red Bull Dolomitenmann - A 4-man relayCOMPETITION including trail running, paragliding, kayaking, mountainbiking[70] *Red Bull Elements - A 4-man relayCOMPETITION including rowing, trail running, paragliding, mountainbiking[71] *Red Bull MotoGP Rookies Cup *Indianapolis motorcycle Grand Prix *Red Bull Storm Chase - A worldwide windsurfingCOMPETITION in storm conditions with wind speeds of at least force ten[72] *Red Bull Supernatural - A "backcountry boarding competition designed to challenge, then crown the best all-around snowboarder on the planet."[73] *Red Bull Soapbox Race[74] *Red Bull Unleashed - A surfing event at Surf Snowdonia, north Wales[75] *Red Bull World Bridge Series[76] *Red Bull Drift Shifters - Drifting event held on a pinball inspired street course in Auckland, New Zealand *Red Bull Music Academy Locations *Red Bull Ring, a motorsport circuit in Spielberg, Styria, Austria. *Red Bull Arena (Leipzig), home stadium of German football club RB Leipzig. *Red Bull Arena (New Jersey), home stadium of American soccer club the New York Red Bulls. *Red Bull Arena (Salzburg), home stadium of Austrian football club FC Red Bull Salzburg. *Hangar-7 (Salzburg), a multifunctional building with a collection of historical airplanes. Category:Red Bull Category:Austrian brands Category:Companies of Thailand Category:Energy drinks Category:Products introduced in 1986 Category:Thai brands